From the Shadow to the Moon
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: La sombra más oscura solo puede ser obra de la luz más brillante. [TsukiKage] [Historias cortas para la TsukiKageWeek2016]
1. Robotic-eye

Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** , 482  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, falta de cierta lógica y coherencia.  
• **Tema: S** ci-Fi | **C** iencia Ficción  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 1  
• **Summary: Y** Kageyama Tobio se pregunta que sería de él si no hubiera caído en las expertas manos de Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

 **E mpezó la TsukiKageWeek de este año, y créanme que he estado realmente muy presionada para cumplir con las fechas; en esta edición quiero aportar algo para todos los días, el año pasado solo pude escribir algo para el último día de la semana y fue un intento medianamente aceptable considerando lo que puedo escribir.**

 **Casi todas las historias para esta semana están basadas en muchos AU's, el primer día decidí usar el prompt Sci-Fi porque Fantasy es algo de lo que suelo escribir mucho, y lo mejor es explorar otros géneros. No tiene gran lógica lo que hice, porque no hay un principio ni un final propiamente delimitados y eso...**

 **Como siempre, espero sus reviews, trataré de responder los mismos a la brevedad posible si es que no termino por morirme antes de que termine la semana; a pesar de que tengo adelantado una gran parte de los trabajos para esta semana, también estoy aportando historias para la Lance Week del fandom de Voltron, y tengo la mala suerte de que coinciden, además de que estoy tratando de cumplir con mis plazos auto-impuestos y pensar en que debo re-escribir en su totalidad el primer capítulo del long-fic de esta pareja que tengo guardado para hacerlo coincidir con las ideas que ya organicé y desarrollé mejor, y pensar en una forma de continuar el TsukiHina que tengo activo y así. Sé que a nadie le importa, pero debía mencionarlo.**

* * *

Tsukishima limpia el sudor en su frente con ayuda de un pañuelo y su mano derecha, sabe que cualquier error podría ser fatal y causar un corto circuito que podría acabar con los nervios funcionales del brazo robótico de Kageyama y causarle un dolor insoportable.

Tobio se desespera, ha estado sentado por horas en esa incómoda posición y siente que de seguir así mandará todo a la mierda y preferirá no tener un brazo.

—Ya te dije que te estés quieto, cualquier error podría ser fatal, Kageyama —le regaña el rubio cuando el azabache se mueve de manera brusca buscando acomodarse de forma que su espalda deje de doler demasiado.

 _«Maldición, ni siquiera con la pierna se tardó tanto…»,_ piensa Tobio de manera inconsciente y trata de mentalizarse en otra cosa.

Nunca se va acostumbrar a que Tsukishima Kei sea quien deba reemplazar sus miembros faltantes con complejas piezas robóticas para que pueda llevar a cabo su trabajo como guardia real.

.

—Que te estés quieto, ya casi termino —le regaña Kei de nuevo cuando mueve sus dedos de manera inconsciente.

 _«¡Al fin!»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima vuelve a pasar el empapado paño por su frente para limpiar el sudor en su frente y sienes y ajusta el aumento de sus gafas para asegurarse de soldar en su totalidad y con mucho cuidado el último cable que une el brazo robótico de ese guardia espacial demasiado ansioso y que no quedarse quieto; una vez que termina con su tarea, sonríe de manera ligera.

—Ya está, intenta mover tu brazo con normalidad para ver si no hay algún detalle que reparar de una vez —ordena Kei alejándose de su asiento y quitando su bandeja de herramientas para liberar al azabache.

Kageyama se levanta de su asiento y se estira hasta que siente crujir sus huesos para posteriormente mover su nuevo brazo como si fuera el original. Sigue sorprendido por la forma en la que Tsukishima hace un trabajo tan profesional que no siente sus miembros reemplazados diferentes a los originales.

—Me gusta —una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad se pinta en Kageyama.

.

Tobio a veces se pregunta qué sería de él si no hubiera llegado a las manos de Tsukishima cuando estaba a medio morir después de ese ataque perpetrado por piratas espaciales hace dos ciclos y en dónde casi toda la tripulación y guardias espaciales murieron intentado proteger a su Rey; seguramente estaría muerto y _Lord_ Hinata hubiera llorado su perdida por muchos ciclos.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo? —cuestiona Kei.

Kageyama agita su cabeza de manera brusca para alejar esos pensamientos de qué hubiera pasado si no corría con la suerte de ser tratado por Tsukishima ese día, y se concentra mejor en la pregunta.

Tobio siente que la vista con su ojo artificial está un poco borrosa comparada con el otro, y le cuesta trabajo enfocar a distancias largas cuando se asoma por la ventana para revisar que los componentes estén funcionando correctamente.

—Veo borroso.

—Ya veo —responde Kei con monotonía—. Siéntate de nuevo —ordena el rubio.

Tobio rechista por regresar a esa silla tan incómoda, pero obedece de igual forma, supone que es mejor aprovechar su visita para que Kei le dé mantenimiento a todas las partes que fueron reemplazadas.

.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? —pregunta el rubio regresando el carrito con sus herramientas a su lugar, y tomando asiento posteriormente—. Va a doler, intenta no patearme como la última vez —menciona antes de acercarse con cuidado para extraer la pequeña esfera.

Kageyama siente que duele como el infierno mismo, no en vano le están sacando un ojo de la cara (de manera tan literal que podría vomitar) y tensa todo su cuerpo para soportar la sensación y evitar patear a Tsukishima (como la última vez que su ojo tuvo que recibir mantenimiento y ser reprogramado casi en su totalidad).

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—He estado bien, la pierna funciona mejor de lo que esperaba —responde Tobio.

—No me refería a eso, pero me alegra saber que tu pierna está en óptimas condiciones… supongo que no necesitara mantenimiento hasta el siguiente ciclo si estás siguiendo mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Kageyama intenta prestarle atención, pero se le dificulta porque no sabe muy bien a que se refiere; lo único que entiende es lo de seguir sus indicaciones y que no tendrá que visitar ese cuarto hasta el siguiente ciclo para corroborar que todo esté bien, y eso lo hace sentir tranquilo, pues estar rodeado de nuevas piezas a medio terminar y herramientas de las que no conoce ni la mitad, lo hace sentir en extremo incómodo.

.

—Volviste a excederte con el alcance máximo que tiene la lente. Ya te he dicho que el máximo es de quinientos metros —le regaña Kei de esa forma tan propia que tiene de hacer sentir mal a los demás por cosas tan absurdas como el excederse por unos casi doscientos metros de manera repetida en el alcance máximo que tiene el ojo robótico de Kageyama—, si sigues usando tu ojo de esta forma lo vas a romper y te voy a cobrar el doble por uno nuevo.

Tobio chasquea su lengua, no le gusta ser regañado por sus imprudencias, pero sabe que Tsukishima es capaz de cumplir su promesa si termina por estropear algo tan delicado como ese ojo robótico.

.

Kei se concentra en abrir con cuidado esa pequeña esfera que simula ser un ojo y que es tan similar al que Tobio sigue teniendo, pequeños cables y diversos mecanismos salen a relucir cuando la misma se abre casi por la mitad; Kageyama mantiene cerrada la cuenca en dónde debería haber un órgano y se distrae tratando de seguir a Tsukishima con el único orbe que conserva.

Le parece entretenido ver como alguien tan serio puede cambiar su expresión cuando está trabajando en órganos robóticos, aunque no es de extrañar que Kei se vuelva un niño pequeño cuando en verdad ama su trabajo y el mismo le ha servido para salvar vidas y ayudar a la reintegración de quiénes reciben una nueva oportunidad gracias a él; y Tobio siente que su corazón corre un poco más rápido al notar que hay detalles que nunca ha tenido el tiempo de apreciar en Tsukishima como esos pequeños lunares cerca de su ojo derecho y que son casi imperceptibles por su coloración y tamaño, y sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras que caen de manera elegante sobre sus irritados ojos.

Kageyama se da cuenta también de que hay bolsas y ojeras que las gafas esconden bastante bien, pero no se atreve a preguntar cuántas horas ha dormido en lo que va de la jornada para tener tales ojeras ligeramente remarcadas, y también se fija en sus maltratadas y callosas manos que trabajan con delicadeza. Para Tobio es inevitable no sonrojarse un poco por notar todos esos detalles que no sería capaz de ver si no fuera por su mala costumbre de ser bastante observador.

.

Un par de horas más y Kei siente que ha terminado de calibrar y reprogramar el ojo robótico de Kageyama con éxito.

—Va a doler, intenta no moverte demasiado —ordena Kei con esa monotonía que le caracteriza.

Kageyama siente que su respiración se corta al sentir como su ojo es insertado de manera violenta a su lugar, y el mareo que le provoca que el mismo responda a los estímulos naturales de su cuerpo dura más de lo habitual.

—Dime si notas algo raro —pide Tsukishima después de un rato. Kageyama continúa abriendo y cerrando sus ojos repetidamente hasta que siente que el ardor ha disminuido lo suficiente.

—Así está bien… —responde el azabache cuando ambos ojos enfocan con normalidad.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Kei, Kageyama solo asiente.

—De acuerdo…

.

Los dos se levantan de sus asientos, Kageyama se siente todavía un poco mareado por el enfoque de su ojo restaurado en un 100%, y un leve dolor de cabeza (que espera desaparezca pronto) se hace presente.

Kei le observa, y suspira con fastidio al ver que el azabache se mueve demasiado rápido cuando ya le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que eso podría hacerle daño, mas no dice nada, sabe que Kageyama le va a ignorar como de costumbre.

 _«Es un terco…»_

—¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron de descanso? —pregunta Tsukishima con curiosidad.

—Dos jornadas completas, ¿por qué? —responde Tobio.

Kei sonríe de lado, y el azabache apenas si tiene tiempo para responder cuando nota que el rubio está demasiado cerca (demasiado que se olvida del mareo).

—Porque digamos que extrañaba tener alguien para pelear por todo.

.

Y Kageyama Tobio, guardia real se pregunta qué sería de él si no hubiera llegado a manos de Tsukishima Kei y su manía por crear miembros artificiales para salvar la vida de quienes se ven afectados por los ataques de los piratas espaciales.

* * *

 **Insisto en que esto no tiene realmente mucho sentido, supongo que si tengo ganas de escribir algo más desarrollado y complejo con este tema lo haré para el siguiente año...es realmente divertido tratar de imaginar un futuro con altas posibilidades de ocurrir por la forma tan veloz en la que avanza la tecnología.**

 **Recuerden que tengo una página en Facebook, pueden encontrarme como Ren T. Dankworth para ver si sigo con vida (casi no ocupo la página, perdón), o ver los proyectos en los que estoy trabajando, así como revisar algunos de mis (malos) consejos para escribir y cosas así.**

 **—Ren.**


	2. Moon-night

Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** , 344  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Tema: N** ight | **N** oche  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 2  
• **Summary: K** ageyama se pregunta porque debe soportar a alguien como Tsukishima, que no hace más que molestarle (y hacerle sentir ligeramente ansioso cuando está demasiado cerca).

* * *

 **De acuerdo. Olviden que yo escribí esto, no merece la pena.**

 **I'm so done. Bye.**

* * *

Sus manos están más frías que de costumbre, lo mismo sucede con su cuerpo que tirita de manera violenta por el aire colándose entre sus ropas y dejando esa sensación tan molesta en su pálida piel.

Kei intenta calentar las mismas con ayuda de su aliento, pero se da por vencido después de un largo rato al no conseguir que el dolor en sus articulaciones a medio congelar mengüe, aunque sea un poco.

.

Su respiración es tranquila, y sus ojos color miel se iluminan ligeramente para observar mejor entre la poca luz que hay en la noche. Sus sentidos son un poco más sensibles, pues siente las texturas y los entretejidos de la tela, y escucha los aullidos de un par de perros a varios kilómetros a la redonda como también siente el movimiento del suelo.

Tsukishima se distrae durante un par de segundos para disfrutar de esa agradable sensación que los seres humanos tienen negada por su naturaleza, y trata de recordar el aroma a pan recién horneado y a las frescas frutas de temporada que invaden su nariz. Kei voltea cuando escucha el suave movimiento del follaje de los árboles más fuerte de lo que debería ser de manera natural, y el olor a sal, hojas de pino y moras de alguien que conoce demasiado bien logra colarse hasta sus vías respiratorias.

—Sigues siendo igual de torpe para esconderte —dice el rubio, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles se intensifica, y puede casi escuchar el gruñido de frustración del contrario—. Te llevo miles de años de ventaja, _Tobio_ —pronuncia de manera alargada las vocales de ese nombre que le parece lo más interesante del mundo.

Kageyama sale de su escondite segundos después de haber sido descubierto por el mayor; sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad y su piel ligeramente bronceada es iluminada por el pobre alumbrado público y la poca luz de la luna llena oculta entre las nubes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moon; night**

 **.**

 **.**

El azabache chasquea la lengua y frunce sus labios de esa forma que tanto le caracteriza; su ceño está más fruncido de lo normal, y su cabello negro está más largo de la última vez que se encontraron hace casi dos meses, y Kageyama había sido descubierto de nuevo por Tsukishima.

(Al menos en esta ocasión pudo ocultarse por más tiempo del rubio, pues tenía realmente mucho rato siguiendo al mismo, y ya estaba casi por caerle encima.

Kageyama cree que está mejorando con eso de ocultar mejor su notoria presencia).

Tsukishima le sonríe de lado, de esa manera burlona que saca de sus casillas al menos y le provoca el quererle dar un puñetazo en su nariz para desquitar su molestia por ver esa expresión llena de sarcasmo que le ha perseguido por años; Kageyama intenta controlarse, sabe que nada bueno pasará si pierde los estribos.

Tobio inhala profundamente, exhala lo más despacio que puede y cuenta hasta cien para recuperar la poca paciencia que tiene hasta que regresa a esa normalidad en la que le es difícil leer el ambiente a la perfección.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kei después de un largo rato y tratando de no demostrar que el frío le hace doler el cuerpo y lo único que desea es encontrar un lugar cálido—, ¿qué trae al legendario cazador de nuevo ante un vulgar ser como yo?

Kageyama chasquea la lengua, siempre le ha molestado que Tsukishima haga notoria su fama dentro de cazador para empezar las conversaciones, pero no le dará el gusto de verlo molesto por algo tan trivial como eso (han pasado casi 15 años desde que se conocen, y Tobio cree que ya es momento de asimilar que Kei «Adoro molestarte porque es divertido verte enojado» Tsukishima nunca va a dejar de molestarle con eso, y debería estar más que acostumbrado).

—Sí, hola. También me alegra ver sigues siendo el mismo edificio andante de siempre —responde Kageyama con cierto sarcasmo y demasiado rápido que le es un tanto difícil a Kei distinguir del todo lo que el azabache le dice—. Tengo órdenes de llevarte a la Central, necesitan tu ayuda; y antes de que lo digas, sí, yo también extrañe ver tu desagradable rostro.

Tsukishima suspira largamente, Tobio ha aprendido casi como un libro a lo largo del tiempo, pues ha logrado ver su pequeña alegría al verle de nuevo.

.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —pregunta Kei, le sorprende que Tobio no haya respondido como de costumbre a su pregunta, pero no puede hacer nada.

—Horrible. El frío en Rusia me dejo inmóvil casi dos semanas completas —responde Kageyama— ¡Oye! No te rías, tú también te hubieras casi muerto allá.

Kei continúa riendo de esa forma tan particular que tiene y que hace que Kageyama se sonroje de manera leve.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos toman asiento en dónde les es posible para ponerse al día; es un poco difícil asimilar que se lleven tan bien cuando se la pasan discutiendo casi todo el tiempo.

Tampoco es algo que les sorprenda, pues Tsukishima conoce a Kageyama desde hace tiempo y sabe qué puede y no decir para no llegar a una discusión realmente seria.

.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —pregunta Kageyama.

Kei se sorprende por ese nivel de preocupación por parte del contrario, aunque no lo demuestra (o al menos cree que no es tan notorio).

—Bien, a punto de morir congelado y haciendo mi trabajo —responde Tsukishima. Kageyama enarca una sonrisa ladina que intenta decirle un _«Tenía razón, lagarto gigante»,_ que el rubio logra ignorar a la perfección.

—Pero estás aquí.

—Pero estoy aquí, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se congela.

.

El tiempo se les escurre entre los dedos, Kageyama ha encontrado la forma de mantener el calor en el híbrido de alguna forma, y Tsukishima lo agradece, aunque no lo dice abiertamente.

—Dios… —murmura Kei después de un largo rato, la temperatura en su cuerpo es demasiado baja y sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar poco a poco por lo mismo—. ¿No podrías llevarme…no sé…a tu casa? Me estoy muriendo aquí —pide el rubio.

Kageyama sonríe de lado de nuevo, aunque acepta que el frío es más intenso, y que para alguien de sangre fría debe de sentirse mucho peor.

—De acuerdo —termina por aceptar después de largos segundos en dónde finge que está pensando si es buena idea o no.

.

La escena debe de ser en extremo graciosa si alguien los viera, porque Kageyama apenas si puede acomodar el largo cuerpo de Kei sobre su espalda, y su expresión de cansancio es monumental.

Tobio se pregunta por qué Tsukishima reacciona tan rápido al frío, pues su cuerpo se siente casi como un témpano de hielo, pero respira aliviado al sentir que Kei respira sobre su cabeza y desordena sus cabellos con su aliento. Supone que es uno de los misterios del Tercer Milenio que nunca podrá responder si trata de ser sincero.

Ya ni siquiera Hinata reacciona esa forma (pero Tobio se golpea mentalmente después de unos segundos al reaccionar que Hinata es alguien de sangre caliente, y Tsukishima tiene la sangre fría, y es normal que reaccione al helado clima de forma tan rápida).

 _«Pero pesa demasiado…»_

.

Los minutos pasan, y los dos logran llegar exitosamente al pequeño piso en el que vive Kageyama. Le sorprende que su departamento se sienta así de cálido, pero supone que ha sido Hinata quien ha encendido el calentador para poder descansar tranquilo toda la noche.

—Suave… —murmura Tsukishima al sentir el cabello de Kageyama en su sensible piel.

Tobio se sonroja demasiado, y siente un zumbido en sus orejas (y tiene la vaga idea de que hay vapor saliendo de su rostro por el calor de su propia sangre acumulada en sus pómulos).

.

Kageyama Tobio se pregunta por qué debe soportar a alguien tan molesto como Tsukishima Kei, que no hace más que molestarle (y hacerle sentir ligeramente ansioso cuando está demasiado cerca) y al que desea poder atacar un día no tan lejano.

 _«¿Por qué eres así?»_

* * *

 **Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, ¿por qué eres así, Ren? Ugh.**

 **No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, no me gusta tanto, pero tampoco me desagrada. Creo que estoy en términos medios con este escrito, supongo que con el tiempo le encontraré el lado bueno (no escriban a mitad de la noche cuando no tienen una gran idea de qué hacer, es malo para su salud).**

 **Y recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Ren T. Dankworth, un like a mi página no les hará daño :'D**


	3. PSTD

Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** , 393  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, descripción leve de violencia, muertes y ataques de ansiedad y pánico.  
• **Tema: A** pocalypse | **A** pocalípsis  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 3  
• **Summary: K** ageyama tiene esperanzas de que él, Tsukishima, Hinata y todos en Karasuno formen parte del grupo de afortunados que puedan sobrevivir al caos que es el mundo.

* * *

 **Esto fue extremadamente entretenido de escribir. En serio; desde describir de manera un tanto superficial la situación de todos a profundizar en el problema de Kageyama y su Trauma por Estrés Postraumático, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con un AU de Apocalípsis Zombie (o un intento del mismo) y me gustó mucho el resultado.**

 **El título de este One-shot son las siglas en inglés para el Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático, por dos razones: no se me ocurría un título aceptable y, quedaba bien con el producto final (#PrayForRenYSuImaginaciónFea).**

* * *

El olor a sangre y carne podrida invade sus fosas nasales, todavía puede sentir el arranque de ira y adrenalina en su cuerpo, y la sensación de haber golpeado algo con demasiada fuerza con el bate de metal en sus manos.

Kageyama intenta respirar con normalidad y olvidar que hace unos segundos estaba tratando de mantenerse con vida; intenta ignorar el olor a sangre y la sensación de un líquido caliente que se ha quedado en sus manos y su rostro, y trata de no vomitar el poco alimento que tiene en su estómago.

Kageyama Tobio intenta ignorar el asco que siente cuando es consciente del desastre que tiene frente a sus ojos, pero le es extremadamente difícil por el penetrante olor a carne putrefacta y la sensación de sangre en sus manos y rostro.

—¿Qué he hecho? —y gruesas y saladas lágrimas salen rápidamente de sus ojos cuando es consciente de que ha asesinado (o regresado a la muerte aquellos cuerpos que pertenecen a sus padres) siguiendo su instinto más básico de supervivencia.

.

Tsukishima llega pocos minutos después de escuchar sus gritos desgarrando su garganta. Su cabello está pintado de rojo y algunas gotas de sangre se han quedado impregnadas en los cristales de sus gafas y en su piel pálida.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama?

Y Tobio intenta responder que no está bien, que esto no está bien, que se siente fatal y quiere vomitar el poco alimento que tiene en su estómago y que le permite apenas mantenerse de pie.

Kei entiende la situación, y se apresura a abrazar al azabache que no reacciona y que tiene una expresión de terror puro tatuada en su rostro.

—Está bien… está bien, no fue tu culpa.

Las lágrimas no se detienen, y el cuerpo de Tobio tiembla violentamente ante el miedo y el trauma que siente en ese momento.

 _Qué hicimos para vivir en este mundo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PTSD**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima intenta cargar con el pesado cuerpo de Kageyama sobre su espalda, pero le es casi imposible por las pocas fuerzas que tiene y porque Tobio, después de un largo rato, se volvió peso muerto.

En el piso de abajo puede escuchar los gritos de los demás, y un par de disparos (no tiene idea de dónde habrán sacado las armas de fuego, pero sabe que en ese momento son más que necesarias para obtener tiempo); los gritos de Hinata al usar todas sus fuerzas para golpear los cuerpos putrefactos que se mueven de alguna forma llegan hasta sus oídos, y los gritos de terror de Yachi le hacen sentir una presión en su pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que escuchan el ruido de los neumáticos detenerse a gran velocidad afuera, y los gritos de Tanaka y su hermana mayor ordenarles que suban rápidamente a la furgoneta; Kei se sorprende de ver a su hermano mayor ahí y su expresión sombría (supone que sus padres también siguieron el mismo destino que los de Kageyama dentro de esa casa de dónde han logrado sacar más suministros que deberán llevar a su pequeño refugio que no aguantará mucho tiempo más de pie).

Yamaguchi ayuda a Hitoka a correr lo más rápido que puede y a bloquearle la vista a la horrorosa escena que ocurre tras de ellos, un _Estaremos bien, Yachi-san_ se repite hasta que los dos entran al vehículo; tras ellos les siguen Sugawara y Kiyoko cargando la mayor cantidad de latas que pueden; Oikawa también lleva la mayor cantidad de suministros y medicamentos que le es posible, y todos se avientan a la camioneta que arranca apenas todos están adentro.

Akiteru los saluda a todos y se presenta, los menores también hacen lo mismo y tratan de revisar que nadie haya sido mordido y curar las heridas más graves. Todo parece estar bien, pues no hay más que leves rasguños y traumas que quedarán para siempre en la mente de todos.

.

Tsukishima intenta que Kageyama reaccione cuando están casi por llegar a Shiratorizawa, les sorprende que casi todos los estudiantes de esa academia hayan logrado sobrevivir cuando se desató el virus, y les sorprende más el hecho de que hayan decidido usar las instalaciones como un refugio temporal (uno que no tardará mucho en caer, pues las torpes barricadas que han logrado montar y que son reparadas dos veces a la semana por los más fuertes no van a resistir mucho, tal vez un mes más; todos han empezado a buscar alternativas para poder cuidar de los heridos y tener un techo en dónde dormir).

Tobio apenas responde a los estímulos, pero está bien, al menos físicamente. Tsukishima revisa que su cuerpo reacciones con normalidad haciendo los exámenes de rutina que fueron aprendiendo todos con el paso de los días. Kei respira un poco más aliviado, el problema será lidiar con el trauma generado por su instinto de supervivencia.

—No fue tu culpa —murmura de manera leve, pero Tobio parece ignorarle por completo, pues el azabache no se queja cuando Kei lo abraza de nuevo para tratar que su cuerpo deje de temblar.

.

Los movimientos y reacciones de Kageyama son demasiado automatizadas durante algunas semanas, y aunque con el tiempo sus ojos empiezan a recuperar el brillo, la situación no parece mejorar.

Las noches son largas, y las horas para dormir demasiado contadas; las pesadillas son recurrentes, y Tobio varias veces se despierta con un frío sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y con la sensación de que ha golpeado algo con demasiada fuerza con sus manos (la sensación de golpear lo que antes eran sus padres sigue estando en su cuerpo de manera inconsciente); en ocasiones el aire le falta y termina por rasguñar su garganta con sus uñas, si alguien está cerca cuando sus ataques de ansiedad lo hacen sufrir, intentan distraerlo lo más rápido que pueden para evitar que se siga lastimando.

No es como si fuera el único que tiene problemas por Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, por lo que varios de los sobrevivientes han aprendido a lidiar con aquellos que lo presentan para evitar que se hieran (la situación no está para que gasten material de curación y medicamentos cuando han empezado a escasear y han vaciado todas las farmacias y clínicas para obtener la poca cantidad de medicinas que tienen un mínimo de cinco años más para que llegue su vencimiento), pero Tobio se siente extraño y patético de que deban ayudarle a superar el ataque de pánico y pase varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente por la escena que se repite en su cabeza repetidamente y le obliga a salir corriendo al baño más cercano para vomitar lo poco que tenga en su estómago.

Tsukishima a veces está despierto cuando eso sucede, Kei ha tomado la decisión egoísta de cubrir sus guardias hasta que su estado mental sea el adecuado; Tobio quiere saber cómo es que el rubio logra lidiar con tanto si no se lo ha pedido.

(Tobio quiere saber cómo es que soporta el vivir en ese mundo sumido en la extinción total y en dónde el riesgo de morir al siguiente instante es casi tan alto que lo mejor sería acaba con la existencia de todos si eso les ahorra tanto sufrimiento).

.

Los días en los que los cinco tienen la noche libre deciden que lo mejor es dormir pegados el uno al otro, pues así es más fácil que cada uno afronte sus miedos y traumas; la hermana menor de Hinata, Natsu, se les une también, lo que los convierte en seis. La menor casi siempre duerme abrazada a su hermano mayor, o con Yachi cuando Shouyo debe cubrir sus rondas de guardia.

Dicen que es más fácil lidiar de esta forma con los episodios de ansiedad y las pesadillas que los atacan cada cierto tiempo. Les sorprende no haberse terminado de romper en los casi seis meses que llevan en esa situación y tratan de organizarse para sobrevivir junto a un grupo de jóvenes que tienen el mismo rango de edad que ellos.

Oikawa en ocasiones pregunta si Kageyama está bien, para Tooru es difícil asimilar que no le agrada ver a su ex _kohai_ en ese estado tan lamentable; pero tampoco es como si el castaño pudiera decir algo, él a veces recuerda a sus padres y su hermana mayor y debe esconderse para que nadie le vea llorar (aunque Iwaizumi siempre lo descubre y le obliga a salir y a continuar con un vida, un _Ellos hubieran querido verte vivir_ es suficiente para que Tooru enjuague sus lágrimas con la sucia chaqueta llena de tierra y sangre del equipo de vóley).

La situación se ha salido de control desde hace tiempo, y hasta los más fuertes se dejan vencer por momentos en los que nadie les ve, o pasan largas noches de insomnio cubriendo jornadas de casi 16 horas continúas de trabajo para distraerse de los pensamientos que les atacan.

Tsukishima solo desea que todo acabe pronto, está cansado de ver a un lamentable Kageyama tener ataques de pánico cada vez más frecuentes, está cansado de ver a su hermano mayor fingir que todo está bien, está cansado de ver a Hinata y su hermana esconderse para llorar por su madre.

Simplemente está cansado de que el mundo este sumido en una crisis de tal tamaño que le hace doler el pecho y demostrar que no es tan indiferente como había tratado de mostrarse meses antes.

.

.

Los ataques de Kageyama son demasiado frecuentes; todos tienen miedo de que termine por lastimarse seriamente un día no tan lejano, y se han visto obligados a cortar las uñas del azabache y vendar sus dedos para evitar que se rasguñe la garganta, los brazos o las piernas hasta hacerse pequeños cortes que deben ser atendidos cuando apenas si tienen tiempo para cuidar de los enfermos y heridos.

Los cuerpos de aquellos que tuvieron que ser sacrificados por el bien de todos han sido reunidos en una pila, y con los pocos químicos que tienen a la mano deciden prenderles fuego hasta que se vuelvan cenizas.

Están a muy pocos días de moverse hasta Tokio, Daichi ha logrado contactar con los chicos de la ciudad y Kuroo le ha asegurado que la situación allá es mejor que en Miyagi, y que tienen espacio para alojarlos a todos en tres institutos y una Universidad que han logrado mantener de alguna forma en pie.

Tsukishima está cansado, su piel está más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojeras se notan desde muy lejos, y aunque no es el único en ese estado, si es el único que resiente más el cansancio que viene cargando desde hace casi dos meses; pero el rubio prefiere ayudar en lo que le sea posible, aunque varias veces se lleve un regaño por parte de sus mayores que lo obligan a dormir lo más que le sea posible, que en ese estado lo único que hace es estorbar.

Kei se molesta y chasquea la lengua, pero termina por obedecer. Lo más que logra dormir en las jornadas que se han extendido más para salir lo más pronto posible de Sendai son dos horas, tal vez tres.

Le es imposible conciliar el sueño, y su cuerpo desde hace casi dos semanas lo único que le pide es aprovechar esa energía que no tiene la menor idea de dónde ha salido.

.

Los trabajos terminan rápido, y la fogata hecha con los cadáveres de aquellos que no lograron sobrevivir o tuvieron que ser sacrificados por un bien mayor se ha apagado.

Las pocas colchonetas que tienen han sido subidas a los autobuses, lo mismo con la poca comida que tienen y los medicamentos. Todos son repartidos en los pocos vehículos disponibles, procurando que los mismos vayan a su capacidad máxima para no dejar a nadie atrás; saben que no es la mejor idea del mundo, pero con el paso del tiempo se han ido haciendo más que simples conocidos.

El viaje de poco más de cuatro horas hasta la ciudad empieza cuando suena una alarma que nadie sabe de dónde han sacado, y los autobuses empiezan a avanzar en fila para evitar que se pierdan; Saeko y Akiteru viajan en la vieja furgoneta de los Tanaka para guiarlos.

No es hasta que logran entrar a la carretera que todos respiran un poco más tranquilos, y algunos se dan el lujo de dormir a pesar de lo incómodo que es estar en los asientos; para ellos es la gloria el poder dormir sin tener que preocuparse de que la valla que construyeron termine de colapsar.

.

Tsukishima intercambia su lugar con Hinata después de un largo rato para estar al lado de Kageyama, siente que han pasado años desde que logró tener tanta cercanía con el azabache.

Kei nota que las manos de Tobio tiemblan, y que está tratando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse vencer por sus miedos y no llorar por quedarse sin familia (está seguro de que todos en Karasuno ahora son una familia, pues la gran mayoría se quedó sin sus padres cuando el virus se propago con rapidez).

La mano del rubio se posa sobre la de Kageyama, y el azabache voltea al sentir el calor ajeno sobre sus fríos dedos.

—No fue tu culpa —murmura Tsukishima tratando de entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios en un intento por tranquilizar al azabache y calentar su mano—, no fue la culpa de nadie.

Kageyama siente que las lágrimas caen rápidamente al ser consciente de que, para variar, Kei tiene razón. Él solo actuó por instinto ese día, no había nada más que pudiera hacer si quería sobrevivir, sus padres habían sido contagiados por ese virus que los volvió seres sin vida.

—Estarás bien… —murmura el rubio—, solo recuerda que a ellos les gustaría verte con vida.

Y los dedos de Kageyama se cierran con fuerza, entrelazándose con los de Tsukishima que le relaja de alguna forma.

Sabe que estará bien, que estarán bien, que una vez en Tokio todo será diferente y que debe acostumbrarse a ese mundo enfrentando su extinción en dónde los mejor adaptados serán los únicos sobrevivientes.

Kageyama tiene la esperanza de que él, Tsukishima, Hinata y todos los que ahora considera su familia tendrán la suerte de pertenecer a ese grupo de afortunados.

* * *

 **El PSTD es un Trastorno producido por momentos que marcan la memoria de quienes lo padecen; se presenta generalmente en víctimas y soldados de guerra (es común verlo en prisioneros de diversos grupos armados) como también en enviados especiales a cubrir las notas rojas en las zonas en guerra, aunque puede presentarse también en víctimas de violación, secuestro o similares, además de presentarse en personas que viven un momento cercano a la muerte; aunque hay diversas causas por las que puede originarse el trauma que da pie al PSTD. Este trastorno se caracteriza por regresiones al momento del trauma, temblores en el cuerpo, ataques de ansiedad y/o pánico, depresión, insomnio, constantes nauseas y vómito durante los ataques, pesadillas, trastornos del sueño, entre otros síntomas. El PSTD es un trastorno que debe tratarse con cuidado y oportunamente para evitar que el mismo avance más, pues es común que quienes lo padecen tengan constantes pensamientos suicidas.**

 **¿Les digo algo? La idea para escribir algo en un AU distópico nació después de leer el último capítulo de Los Chicos del Ayer por Nolee Ramvel, y considerando que yo ya no tengo ni corazón ni sentimientos(?), apareció esto. No estoy muy segura de si retomar la idea en un futuro y escribir algo más extenso, pues debo desarrollar mejor la trama en mi mente...aunque fue realmente divertido hacer uso de un recurso tan complejo como lo es el PSTD (es un trastorno de lo más interesante y puede explotarse de mil y una formas para escribir) aunque haya sido de forma un tanto superficial.**

 **Recuerden que tengo una página en Facebook (y fanfiction no me deja poner ni siquiera el link con mil y un espacio y paréntesis). Pueden encontrarme como Ren T. Dankworth y así.**

 **—Ren.**


	4. Kizu

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 87  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática (y un Medieval!AU mal trabajado porque soy un asco en estos temas)  
• **Tema: H** ome | **H** ogar  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 4  
• **Summary: K** ageyama siente que su hogar está ahí con él, y que lo perdería todo si Tsukishima muriera

* * *

 **Tenía la intención de que esto fuera más enfocado al prompt "Discovery", pero resulta que ni para eso mi inspiración me ayuda.**

* * *

Sus manos están frías y tiemblan un poco, está nervioso (demasiado, a decir verdad) porque es la primera vez que Tsukishima le permite observar su espalda sin miedo alguno.

Kageyama apenas si distingue lo que hay frente a él por la poca iluminación que les da la lámpara de aceite, pero queda maravillado por ser capaz de observar toda esa extensión de piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y llena de miles de cicatrices que son la más clara muestra de que Tsukishima Kei, el caballero que juró protegerle cuando tenía apenas la edad suficiente para tomar el lugar de su padre, se ha aferrado incontables veces a la vida.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kei alzando una ceja —, ¿su majestad se va a quedar así toda la noche?

Tobio siente un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas y frunce su ceño y labios de esa forma que tanto le caracteriza.

 _«Ese idiota…»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kizu -** **傷**

 **.**

 **.**

Las frías manos de Kageyama se posan tímidamente sobre la piel de Tsukishima, el rubio solo se remueve un poco al sentir los fríos dedos contra su espalda.

Decir que está nervioso es poco, a Kei siempre le han desagradado las feas cicatrices que tiene en su espalda y que son constantes recuerdos de todas las veces que ha arriesgado su vida por su nación; y aunque está orgulloso de sus logros en las diversas batallas y que le alegra tener bastantes condecoraciones, las cicatrices son algo que nunca va a aceptar.

Tsukishima respira tranquilamente, dejando que el menor pasee sus manos sobre su piel y se detenga en todas esas marcas que significan que ha ganado una batalla más contra una muerte casi segura.

.

Kageyama observa detenidamente, hay algunas marcas que casi se pierden entre la pálida piel del rubio, otras tienen una pigmentación más rojiza, y la gran mayoría son de un tamaño considerable y, Tobio supone, el dolor cuando lo hirieron debió haber sido insoportable.

El azabache se detiene también en los pequeños lunares del mayor, juega a unir los mismos en figuras inexistentes y sonríe como si de un niño se tratase.

Kei se remueve ligeramente al sentir cosquillas por sentir los fríos dedos de Kageyama pasear por su piel de manera superficial; intenta no reír, pero le es imposible.

—No sabía que fueras de este tipo de personas… —murmura Tobio al escuchar el leve sonido de la risa de Kei.

Tsukishima se voltea, no está molesto, pero si algo incómodo de que su Rey haya descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Soy sensible a las cosquillas —responde con una sonrisa sincera—, ¿sorprendido, su _Majestad?_

Tobio frunce su ceño de nuevo, y de alguna forma logra tomar el almohadón cercano para lanzarlo contra la estúpida y desagradable cara de Tsukishima.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así… —murmura el azabache.

—Su Majestad, su Majestad, su Majestad —repite Kei hasta que siente una ligera patada contra su cuerpo y sale de su cama.

—Kageyama Tobio, no _su Majestad._

Kei sonríe de nuevo, le parece divertido molestar al contrario de esa forma.

—Su Majestad.

Y Tobio le lanza lo primero que tiene a la mano y sabe que no va a lastimar de manera seria al mayor, el siempre confiable almohadón de plumas.

—No sé ni siquiera qué te vi, idiota —dice con falsa molestia el azabache.

.

La risa de Kageyama es contagiosa y bonita, Tsukishima no puede evitar el reír con él mientras tienen otra de esas peleas sin sentido que solían tener cuando eran niños y la profesión de Kei no les separaba durante tanto tiempo.

—Admite que me amas y me pensaré seriamente el sí llamarte por tu nombre o no —pide Tsukishima en un vago intento de quitar el cuerpo del menor de encima sin éxito alguno.

(Kei quiere saber en qué momento fue que los papeles se invirtieron, y es ahora Tobio quien le lastima con el peso de su cuerpo.

Aunque más que eso, quiere saber cuándo fue que el menor dejo de ser ese niño de tiernas expresiones y al que amaba jalarle las mejillas hasta que le regañaran por tratar así al pequeño Príncipe que lo único que había hecho mal fue llamar la atención de Tsukishima).

Kageyama suspira largamente, no sabe por qué, pero siente un agradable calor en su pecho, algo similar a cuando los dos eran niños todavía y podían pasar horas jugando y molestándose mutuamente.

—No lo haré —responde Kageyama—. Se supone que tú deberías de no obedecerme, no al revés.

Tsukishima hace una expresión rara que hace que el menor suelte una carcajada demasiado fuerte.

—Aunque si te quiero, por más que seas un idiota que lo único que sabe hacer bien es molestarme y hacer que me preocupe cuando estás al borde de la muerte —admite Tobio con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Kei se levanta como puede, su cuerpo duele un poco por haber estado un largo rato tirado sobre el piso, pero ignora esa sensación cuando envuelve al azabache con sus brazos.

—Me alegra estar en casa…

Kageyama solo corresponde el abrazo; sus manos están frías y la piel de Tsukishima es sorprendentemente cálida que no hace falta mucho para que sus dedos empiecen a entibiarse.

—No vayas a morir pronto…

* * *

 **A veces me sorprende lo mucho que puedo pasar de escribir algo un tanto más serio y jarcor(?), a escribir algo que no termina de convencerme /: Soy rara, lo sé.**

 **Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Ren T. Dankworth (maldito a fanfiction por no dejarme poner ni siquiera el slash para que armen la URL)**


	5. two-idiots

Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** , 064  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática (¿por qué rayos es que existe algo así?)  
• **Tema: F** riendship | **A** mistad  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 5  
• **Summary: K** ageyama solo se pregunta por qué debe soportar a ese idiota que tiene como amigo.

* * *

 **No sé ni siquiera porque terminé escribiendo esto, pero lo hice y eso es lo que importa(?).**

 **Friendship!AU en dónde estos dos se conocen desde hace mil años y saben que son unos idiotas.**

* * *

Risas, discusiones sin sentido y peleas son las constantes en su amistad.

A los dos les sorprende en sobre medida el hecho de que puedan llevarse tan bien siendo tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales que sus personalidades chocan de manera constante, pero eso no quita el hecho de que son amigos de casi toda la vida y que eso les da derecho de regañar al contrario cuando hace algo mal, y de ser un soporte emocional siempre necesario.

.

Y es que a ambos les sorprende el hecho de que puedan llevarse medianamente bien y de que hayan logrado forjar una amistad tan duradera.

—¡Ya te dije que eres un idiota, con mayúsculas! _Idiota_ —la voz de Tobio cuando grita es molesta e irritante, Tsukishima prefiere subir el volumen de su música para ignorarle —. O-oi, _Tsukishima,_ no me ignores.

—Molesto… —murmura Kei tratando de ignorar lo más que puede al azabache.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two; idiots**

 **.**

 **.**

Kageyama intenta entender cómo es que terminó soportando a ese maldito _poste_ andante que tiene por amigo y, que, por alguna razón, no entiende que debe de tener un poco de más tacto cuando rechaza a las chicas que se le declaran, pues ellas toman todo el valor que pueden para decirle directamente que están interesadas en él.

(Tobio no entiende que le ven a alguien tan apático y amargado como lo es el rubio, pero desde hace tiempo ha dejado de preguntar algo que nunca tendrá una respuesta).

El azabache suspira largamente y acomoda su mochila, el peso de sus útiles y su ropa deportiva empieza a matarle y lo único que quiere es llegar a su casa para tomar una ducha con agua caliente y descansar lo más que le sea posible; el entrenador Ukai se excedió con la práctica ese día y siente todos sus músculos agarrotados.

—Ya te he dicho que seas más amigable con ellas…

Pero Kei no le escucha, está perdido en las letras de lo que está escuchando a todo volumen y que Tobio puede escuchar también.

—Te vas a quedar sordo si sigues haciendo esto —dice el azabache cuando logra retirar un poco uno de los audífonos del mayor para susurrarle al oído; un par de colegialas de otra escuela observan la escena y ríen de manera (no tan) disimulada.

Kageyama está cansado de que los vean como una pareja cuando son solo amigos y debe lidiar con lo mismo casi a diario.

—De acuerdo… —cede el rubio pausando su música y posando sus audífonos sobre sus hombros.

.

—Es solo que… ¿has pensado lo que se sentiría que la persona que te gusta te rechace de esa forma tan… —suelta Kageyama mientras esperan que su pedido llegue a su mesa —… indiferente?

—Tardaste mucho pensando qué decir —recalca Kei—, pero no… nunca he pensado en qué sentiría si me rechazaran.

Kageyama da un pequeño golpe en la mesa que llama la atención de los comensales más cercanos.

—Ese es tu problema, que no te pones en sus zapatos —declara Tobio, Tsukishima desvía la mirada de manera inconsciente.

No es como si no se pusiera en los zapatos de las chicas que rechaza, son ellas las que no entienden que lo idealizan demasiado y no se ponen en su lugar al momento en el que las rechaza.

Y es que algunas chicas son tan insistentes que, a pesar de que les dice que ya tiene alguien que le gusta, continúan con sus formas tan poco educadas de obligarle a corresponder algo que no siente.

—Como sea…

.

Sus pedidos no tardan mucho en llegar, Tsukishima (como de costumbre) hace una mueca de asco al ver la cantidad de comida que ha pedido el contrario comparado con su hamburguesa con queso y una malteada de fresa; aunque con el tiempo se ha ido acostumbrando a que es uno de los miles de detalles que debe tolerar en Kageyama a pesar de quererlos cambiar.

—¿Quieews? —pregunta Tobio con la boca llena y acercando sus patatas al rubio que toma solo un par.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —pregunta Kei.

Kageyama termina de masticar el bocado que tiene en la boca —. Tenía hambre.

Kei solo se maldice mentalmente por hacer la pregunta más estúpida de toda su vida. Nunca va a terminar de entender que su mejor amigo es alguien de mente simple y que actúa casi por instinto.

.

Los minutos pasan entre peleas, patatas fritas siendo robadas descaradamente por Tsukishima y risas por algo sin sentido.

Afuera se siente algo de frío, y el sol está casi por terminar de ocultarse dando pie a la noche; ambos deciden que lo mejor sería regresar a sus respectivos hogares antes de que sea más tarde.

.

El camino es tranquilo, a pesar de que Kageyama de vez en cuando le da leves golpes en el hombro al más alto para evitar ser ignorado de nuevo.

—Solo digo que deberías de tener un poco más de tacto para rechazarlas, es difícil ver a una chica llorar.

Tsukishima suspira largamente, creía que ese tema ya había quedado claro.

—Trato de ser educado con ellas, pero es difícil cuando insisten en algo que no puede ser —responde Kei, su mirada se pierde en el cielo ligeramente estrellado de ese día—. No me veas así, sabes perfectamente que no puedo ser tan imbécil con las mujeres, pero ellas son las que se ganan una respuesta indiferente cuando no entienden mis razones.

Tobio se queda callado por un momento, él tampoco había recordado que hay chicas que son demasiado insistentes que hacen sentir incómodo a uno.

—De igual forma… creo que hay mejores maneras de decirles que no.

.

Ambos se quedan callados durante el resto del camino, es difícil hablar de temas amorosos porque son un par de idiotas cuya experiencia en el tema se reduce a una lista de rechazos de su parte y nada más.

—Te veo mañana en la escuela… —murmura Tobio cuando está frente a su casa.

Kei asiente de manera leve.

—Tienes razón, hay mejores formas —dice el rubio de la nada—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no vuelvas a quedarte dormido.

Kageyama solo se pregunta porque tiene la suerte de tener al mejor amigo más idiota de todos, y que le provoca un extraño sentimiento cuando están cerca.

* * *

 **Y no sé, siento que es de las peores cosas que he escrito en mi vida, después de todos los reportes que tuve que hacer para física.**


	6. Kasai

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 6** 85  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, muerte personaje.  
• **Tema: F** ire | **F** uego  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 6  
• **Summary: K** ageyama Tobio nunca creyó que su juramento sería cumplido al pie de la letra.

* * *

 **Medieval Japan!AU, también conocido como Ren-no-se-arrepiente-de-nada.**

* * *

El calor es abrasador, y respirar se le dificulta cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa, puede sentir el humo entrar por sus fosas nasales y el ardor que este produce en sus pulmones.

La sangre continúa fluyendo a un ritmo considerable y preocupante, y su cabeza se siente pesada por el mareo que le produce el estarse desangrando con cada segundo.

 _Huye tú…,_ esas palabras continúan en su seca boca y sus brazos siguen resintiendo el peso de alejar al rubio para que sea el único que sobreviva.

 _Duele tanto…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasai -** **火災**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuego continúa consumiendo todo a su paso, y las estructuras crujen antes de caer y ser reducidas a cenizas; Kageyama intenta caminar hasta el altar que hay dentro de la residencia para pedir perdón por sus errores y pecados, para pedir por un descanso eterno y tener la oportunidad de encontrar a Tsukishima en algún futuro.

Le duele el cuerpo, y respirar es cada vez más difícil; siente que su vida se extingue poco a poco con cada paso que da, y la sangre obstruye sus vías respiratorias. Está mareado, y apenas si distingue lo que ve frente a él.

Al menos había logrado salvar al heredero como prometió que haría durante todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido vivir, y aunque las lágrimas cayendo de esos ojos color miel y tan grandes le parece la peor escena que puede ver en toda su vida, no se arrepiente de haber dejado atrás al Tsukishima menor si con eso logra obtener una redención por haber dedicado casi toda su vida a matar por órdenes de sus amos.

.

—Prometo proteger la vida de mi Señor con la mía —su voz suena segura—. Prometo proteger a mi Señor, aunque el cielo se caiga, y el fuego consuma todo.

La ceremonia termina cuando el patriarca Tsukishima lo ordena como un guardia más y le pide que se levante; los asistentes aplauden ante el nuevo caballero que protegerá la vida de sus gobernantes y al que les ha entregado su existencia entera.

.

Los recuerdos son borrosos, y una floja sonrisa aparece en sus labios antes de que su cuerpo caiga de manera pesada contra el piso y un charco carmesí se empieza a formar a su alrededor.

Kageyama intenta arrastrarse, sabe que está cerca de llegar al altar, pero su armadura le impide moverse con la libertad que quisiera, y su cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado como para poderse mover con el único brazo que le queda.

.

El azabache siente un fuerte aroma a sangre y madera quemada, pero su vista ya no distingue nada y su cabeza y cuerpo apenas si le responden.

Siente frío, y los recuerdos de toda su vida golpearle de manera violenta mientras su vida se le escapa entre los dedos y su existencia y juramento cobran sentido.

Había prometido cuidar de su Señor, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, y no había podido cumplir ese juramento en su totalidad, pues su Señor había sido asesinado antes de que pudiese hacer algo, y él se vio obligado a sacar a Akiteru y Kei del palacio antes de que esos criminales cumplieran con la misión que se les pidió.

El hermano mayor decidió sacrificarse al ver que no tenían escapatoria por el camino que estaban siguiendo, y Kageyama se vio obligado a huir con él único sobreviviente y asegurar que siguiera viviendo aun si eso le costaba la vida o el ser odiado por Kei.

 _Huye tú…_

En sus labios sigue saboreando esas últimas palabras, y en su mente sigue recordando las lágrimas del menor al que, sin necesidad de palabras, le pidió que siguiera viviendo por su familia.

—Duele… —se queja el azabache antes de soltar una larga carcajada triste.

.

 _Prometo protegerte, aunque el cielo se caiga, y el fuego lo consuma todo a su alrededor._

Kageyama Tobio nunca creyó que ese juramento sería cumplido al pie de la letra; pues la lluvia no deja de caer, y el fuego ha consumido todo a su paso.

* * *

 **No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había estado usando los prompts complementarios para todo lo que llevo de la semana. Eso hasta que revise mi calendario.**


	7. Tsuki no Kage

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** , 943  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, mucho fluff para morir.  
• **Tema: T** ime | **T** iempo  
• **T** suki **K** age **W** eek **2** 016  
• **D** ía **#** 7  
• **Summary: K** ageyama está de acuerdo en que es agradable pasar el tiempo con Tsukishima, todo mientras siente que va a explotar.

* * *

 **No suelo escribir muchos escenarios con una vida común y corriente, pero para el último día tenía que hacerlo y casi me muero por todo el fluff que logré expresar.**

 **Olviden que alguna vez existí, yo ya estoy muerta.**

* * *

La lluvia continúa cayendo, y de acuerdo con el Centro Meteorológico, la tormenta seguirá por un par de días más.

El frío es tolerable, aunque debe usar un grueso suéter aun dentro de su departamento para no sentir que se congela, y Kageyama se burla de que hasta para dormir usé calcetines.

—De hecho, es recomendable usarlos para dormir —responde Tsukishima a las burlas del contrario—, mejoran la circulación y facilitan el sueño.

Kageyama hace como que le cree, pero las burlas continúan.

—Deberías mejor de cargar con una manta, se vería menos raro que verte con el pijama, un viejo suéter y esos horribles calcetines.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuki no Kage -** **月の影**

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguno sabe cómo es que empezaron a salir realmente, pues para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya tenían una vida juntos y sus discusiones habían alcanzado otro nivel que los hace sentir extrañamente tranquilos y como si llevaran toda la vida discutiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—Es más fácil estar así a cargar con una manta a todos lados —reclama Kei, con una de sus manos carga la portátil hasta la sala de estar y con cuidado acomoda la misma sin mover (demasiado) las cosas que tiene Tobio sobre la mesa.

—Como sea… —murmura el azabache desde la cocina—. ¿Cocoa caliente?

Kei se voltea casi en automático al escuchar las palabras mágicas (después de _Tarta de fresa,_ por supuesto) para asentir de forma un tanto exagerada que sus gafas resbalan rápidamente por su tabique.

—Sabía que ibas a aceptar —Kageyama sonríe, y con cuidado de no quemarse carga dos tazas humeantes que despiden un agradable olor a cocoa recién preparada.

La mirada de Kei se ilumina al ver su taza favorita (esa que tiene una absurda figura de dinosaurio y por la que tuvo que guardar parte de su salario de un mes completo para comprarla), Tobio se sienta casi a un lado de él, cuidando que las tazas queden lo suficientemente alejadas de la portátil del rubio por si ocurre un accidente, no quiere tener que ahorrar durante casi tres meses para reponer la computadora de Tsukishima…de nuevo.

—¿Todavía tienes mucho trabajo? —cuestiona el azabache, Kei le observa, su adorada taza entre sus manos y restos de cocoa sobre sus labios lo hacen ver bastante adorable.

Tsukishima lame los restos de la bebida de manera inconsciente, haciendo notorio su amor por la cocoa caliente y su forma ligeramente infantil de actuar.

—Solo debo hacer las correcciones de dos artículos más antes de publicarlos —responde el rubio sin mucho interés; Kei le da otro sorbo a su taza antes de dejarla lo más cerca posible (pero a una distancia considerable para alejar su computadora por cualquier cosa) —. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —responde Kageyama con simpleza—, es solo que necesitas descansar… —el azabache guarda silencio durante un par de segundos para tomar su taza (la suya simula ser un jersey de la Selección Japonesa de Voleibol, curiosamente tiene su dorsal -el número 22-) para dar un largo sorbo al contenido de la misma, y sentir como el agradable calor de la cocoa se expande por su cuerpo—… tienes las ojeras muy marcadas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Kei agita su diestra para restarle importancia al asunto, no va a morir por terminar de hacer las correcciones necesarias de los artículos que tardaron más de lo esperado en llegar a sus manos—. Pero es la semana de plazos finales, y hay idiotas que no saben agendar bien sus tiempos para mandar los archivos antes.

Kageyama asiente, no entiende muy bien de qué habla el rubio, pero cree entender lo difícil que es hacer su trabajo a marchas forzadas y desvelarse casi tres días seguidos para sacar a flote sus proyectos antes de la fecha límite.

—No deberías de excederte tanto —aconseja Tobio.

Tsukishima le mira con el ceño fruncido y como si quiera matarlo en ese momento por decir la cosa más estúpida que puede en ese momento.

—Debo mandar estos archivos hoy, y el clima no ayuda…

.

El incesante sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas y los vagos _clics_ que se escuchan de vez en cuando han provocado que Kageyama casi se quede dormido sobre el sofá; Kei lleva casi tres tazas de cocoa, y, aun así, el frío en su cuerpo parece no darle tregua.

—Dios… —murmura el rubio con frustración; intenta mover sus manos (sobre todo la derecha que es la que más congelada siente) y no puede hacerlo de la manera habitual por culpa del frío que le ha entumido los dedos y el dolor que esto le produce.

Kei observa el avance que lleva, poco más de la mitad del primer archivo y todavía debe pasar al segundo, aunque en la revisión rápida que le dio hace un par de días, sabe que no es tanto y que no necesitará ni tres horas para que el formato siga los lineamientos.

Tsukishima toma de nuevo su taza y la mantiene durante unos segundos entre ambas manos, esperando que el calor de la cocoa le ayude a recuperar un poco la movilidad que necesita para terminar su trabajo y poder ir a descansar.

—Kageyama… —murmura el rubio después de un rato picando la mejilla del contrario con uno de sus dedos—. Kageyama —vuelve a llamar sin éxito, el azabache tiene el sueño muy pesado y eso le desespera—. Tobio… —pronuncia está vez con ligera molestia, necesita quitar a su estorbo de ahí para acomodarse con mayor libertad (y Kageyama necesita ir a dormir a la cama o podría resfriarse, o torcerse por estar prácticamente doblado y en una mala postura). —Tobio.

El azabache despierta después de haber sido llamado otras diez veces más, Tsukishima tiene el ceño fruncido y se le nota molesto (además de que tiene los ojos irritados por la cantidad de horas que ha pasado frente al computador haciendo su trabajo para terminar lo más pronto posible).

—¿Qué… —Kageyama bosteza largamente y talla uno de sus ojos para quitarse un poco de pereza—…pasó…?

—Ve a dormir a la cama, te vas a resfriar aquí.

Afortunadamente el menor es del tipo de personas a los que el sueño se les va demasiado rápido, porque cuando Tsukishima le ordena que vaya mejor al dormitorio se queja como un niño pequeño y se abraza al cuerpo del más alto.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces.

.

El sonido de las teclas no se detiene, tampoco el de los _clics_ cada cierto tiempo; Tsukishima se remueve de manera violenta de vez en cuando por la incomodidad y el dolor en su espalda por la mala postura, Kageyama se queja por esto, pero no le deja libre por más que Kei le pida que deje de hacer eso y mejor vaya a dormir a la habitación.

—No quiero dejarte solo —dice Kageyama ante las quejas—. Vas a morir congelado si lo hago.

Decir que eso no lo pone nervioso sería mentir, se siente nervioso y la sangre no tarda en arremolinarse en sus pómulos de manera notoria haciendo arder su rostro.

—Eres un idiota —se queja Kei, pero deja de correr a Kageyama (porque a fin de cuentas no le molesta tener un calentador de ese tamaño afianzado a su cuerpo).

—Pero así me quieres.

—Para mi desgracia, sí.

.

Las horas pasan, los ojos de Tsukishima empiezan a cerrarse casi solos y su cuerpo se sigue moviendo de manera automática.

Sus manos siguen estando frías, pero al menos puede moverlas sin sentir que sus dedos caerán en cualquier momento por lo congelados que están; y, aunque sigue estando en una mala postura, ha dejado que Kageyama se quede abrazándolo porque así siente menos frío.

Kei bosteza, está a muy poco de terminar sabe que en cuanto le dé _Guardar_ al archivo para poder enviar el mismo será libre y podrá comer algo (siente su estómago vacío, pero quiere terminar primero con sus pendientes).

Quince minutos son necesarios para dar el último clic y enviar el archivo a sus jefes.

Tsukishima podría alzar los brazos en señal de victoria si no fuera tan serio (y no tuviera un par de brazos sobre su cuerpo), pero le basta con apagar su portátil y cerrar la misma.

—Kageyama —llama al azabache, supone que está dormido (y no quiere repetir la escena de hace unas horas).

—Hmm… —responde el menor con su cara enterrada en el cuerpo del más alto; Kei se siente un poco más tranquilo de que Tobio no haya estado durmiendo.

—Ya terminé —dice Kei.

Kageyama alza su cabeza para observar al rubio, sus azules ojos brillan como si le hubieran dicho que ha ganado un importante partido.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta el azabache.

Tsukishima asiente de manera leve, y pocos instantes después, Tobio le suelta para tomar las tazas vacías y dirigirse a la cocina para calentar la comida que tuvo la decencia de preparar el día anterior.

El suave aroma a arroz, verduras hervidas y pollo llegan a las fosas de Kei que siente como su estómago ruge de manera cada vez más insistente en busca de alimento.

.

Cerca de veinte minutos son necesarios para que la comida esté lista y servida en platos; Kageyama (como de costumbre) parece tener una montaña de comida en su plato, Kei solo tiene lo realmente necesario para su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues sintiendo frío? —cuestiona Kageyama con la boca llena, Kei simplemente suspira porque el azabache no ha perdido esa costumbre de no comer grandes bocados si va a sostener una conversación con alguien más, apenas si se le entiende lo que dice.

—Algo, al menos mis manos ya no se sienten tan congeladas —responde Tsukishima antes de tomar un bocado pequeño y llevarlo hasta su boca—, no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pies.

Kageyama asiente, él también sabe lo horrible que es la sensación de tener los pies fríos (sobre todo las plantas de los mismos) y que caminar sea un martirio por el ardor.

.

.

El tiempo pasa. Afuera ha empezado a oscurecer y, con ello, la temperatura ha bajado más; Kei se abraza a si mismo tratando de mantener el calor, y aunque no tiene mucho éxito, al menos la sensación de frío colándose por su piel es un poco más tolerable.

Kageyama le abraza y con cuidado acomoda las mantas sobre los dos, cree que con eso será más fácil que el rubio deje de temblar como un pequeño perro mojado.

—Siempre me preguntado… —murmura Tobio—, ¿por qué hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo?

—Eres más tolerable de lo que esperaba —responde Kei con sinceridad y tratando de voltear su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Kageyama—, y me gustan tus ojos.

Tobio se sonroja de manera violenta, y Tsukishima suelta una pequeña risa que dura apenas segundos por esa reacción tan tierna y adorable del contrario. Las frías manos de Kei se posan sobre las mejillas de Kageyama, y la diferencia térmica se siente algo incómoda (pero no molesta como se podría pensar), y con cuidado acerca la cabeza del azabache para chocar sus frentes.

—Digamos que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y ya.

Kageyama siente que va a explotar en ese momento mientras observa el delicado rostro de Kei sin sus gafas (cree que se ve mucho más apuesto de lo que es sin ellas) y se pierde entre los ojos color miel del rubio; pero está de acuerdo en que es agradable pasar el tiempo con Tsukishima Kei, aunque sus discusiones carezcan de sentido la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino la semana de mi OTP. No sé cómo sobreviví, tampoco sé cómo es que logré escribir todo en el menor tiempo posible.**

 **Todos sus reviews serán bien aceptados y respondidos si la plataforma me deja. Nos estamos leyendo ppl.**


End file.
